1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to a fusing device to fix an image to a printing medium and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a printing medium. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a multi-function device combining functions of the disclosed apparatuses.
In an image forming apparatus using electrophotography, an electrostatic latent image may be formed on a surface of a photosensitive body charged with a predetermined electric potential by emitting light onto the photosensitive body. Toner is supplied onto the electrostatic latent image to form a visible image. The visible image formed on the photosensitive body may be directly transferred to a printing medium or transferred to the printing medium via an intermediate transfer body. The visible image transferred to the printing medium may be fixed to the printing medium while passing through the fusing device. The transfer roller contacts the photosensitive body to form a transfer nip to transfer the toner image formed on the photosensitive body to the printing medium, and a pressing member contacts a heating member of the fusing device to form a fusing nip to fix the visible image transferred to the printing medium.
If the printing medium fails to be smoothly transported between the transfer nip and the fusing nip and a part of the printing medium deviates from the transport path between the transfer nip and the fusing nip, the visible image transferred to the printing medium may have a defect that results in degradation of printing quality.